Historia de una noche
by schezar
Summary: Eren Jaeger un joven taxista se encuentra con Levi Ackerman, un adolescente al que le acaban de romper el corazón por primera vez en la fiesta de graduación de la preparatoria.


**Disclaimer:** Shingeky no kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** historia de temática yaoi.

 _Agradecimientos a LunaDeAcero7 por la portada :3_

 **Notas al final.**

* * *

Eren Jaeger, veinte años de edad, casado con Mikasa Ackerman desde hace cinco años. Padre de una pequeña de cinco años llamada Cassadee y un bebé recién nacido de nombre Jake.

Eren tuvo que dejar la escuela secundaria al enterarse de que su novia, en ese entonces, había quedado embarazada, los padres de Mikasa los obligaron a casarse por haber cometido tal imprudencia.

Como venía de una familia de clase media, y a su viuda madre apenas le alcanzaba para vivir, Eren tuvo que buscar un trabajo a esa edad, para poder mantener a su nueva familia. Anduvo de aquí para allá por varios años, debido a la falta de experiencia laboral; de igual manera realizó diferentes tipos de trabajos físicos, aunque fueran demasiado pesados para su edad.

A los diecinueve años adquirió licencia para conducir y consiguió un viejo automóvil. Con lo poco que le quedó de lo que tenía ahorrado sacó un permiso para poder usar su carro como taxi.

Actualmente vivían en un deteriorado departamento de dos habitaciones, que contaba con una cocina pequeña y un baño; un televisor con un sillón mullido formaban la sala.

La vida al lado de Mikasa tampoco era nada fácil, sobre todo porque ella era demasiado celosa, posesiva y gruñona. Había cambiado mucho su forma de ser a como era cuando la conoció, ahora siempre se la llevaba de mal humor y gritando por todo, buscando cualquier excusa para pelear con Eren. Su físico también había cambiado con la llegada del segundo hijo; a pesar de ser una mujer joven, descuidó bastante su cuerpo, por consecuencia su esbelta figura se había transformado en una más rellena, flácida y con estrías por todas partes a causa del embarazo. Su bello y blanco rostro como la porcelana, se había llenado de paño.

Eren trabajaba ocho horas en una maquiladora durante el día, una vez que salía, llegaba a su casa para cenar e irse a trabajar de taxista por las noches. Llevaba una vida demasiado agotadora.

– Eren, a qué horas te piensas ir a trabajar? – se escuchó un grito proveniente de la cocina – ya cállate mocoso y tu vete a dormir que ya es tarde – le dijo Mikasa a sus hijos.

– Ya estoy por irme, sólo llevaré a Cassadee a la cama – contestó Eren mientras se terminaba de amarrar los zapatos.

– Todo el tiempo con esas tonterías, la estas mimando demasiado – su tono revelaba molestia en cada una de sus palabras.

– Es una niña, y es mi tesoro – Eren cargó a la pequeña niña en brazos y le sonrió de manera gentil – eres mi ángel – le dió un beso en la frente a Cassadee, la niña sonrió feliz, Eren la llevó a su habitación para leerle un cuento para que se durmiera, antes de que se fuera a trabajar.

Mikasa solo observaba la escena de lejos con su semblante serio mientras intentaba callar los sollozos del pequeño Jake, pero realmente odiaba esas muestras inescesarias de afecto por parte de Eren.

Veinte minutos después, Eren volvió a la cocina para despedirse de su esposa.

– Qué te pasa Mikasa? Por qué tratas así a Cassadee? Es solo una niña pequeña – Eren ya estaba arto de la actitud de Mikasa, que le hablara mal a él lo podía soportar, pero ver que trataba de igual manera a su hija no lo iba a permitir.

– Eso es algo que no te importa, mejor vete de una vez – se volteó y se dispuso a irse a su habitación.

– Claro que me importa, es mi hija y no permitiré que la sigas tratando de esta forma.

– Tú que vas a saber, esa mocosa arruinó mi vida, por su culpa me tuve que casar con un mediocre como tú – comenzó a gritar enojada, haciendo que Jake se despertara nuevamente y comenzará a llorar, Eren por su parte estaba atónito por lo que le acababa de decir Mikasa – ves lo que provocas, ya se despertó este maldito mocoso.

– Mikasa, por favor cálmate – Eren intentó sujetarla para que se calmara un poco.

– No me toques – le dió una fuerte bofetada, dejándole la mano marcada en el rostro, acompañado de un fuerte ardor – mejor lárgate de una vez a trabajar.

– ... – Eren tenía muchas cosas que decirle, pero así como estaban las cosas en ese momento sabía que no llegarían a nada, finalmente optó por irse, ya hablarían al día siguiente, una vez que estuvieran más calmados – esta bien, me iré, pero hablaremos de esto mañana – se dió la vuelta para salir de la casa.

– Trae pañales para Jake, ya no tiene – Mikasa gritó antes de que la puerta se cerrará de golpe.

.

.

.

Era la fiesta de graduación de la preparatoria Shiganshina, Levi Ackerman se encontraba demasiado nervioso, ya que sería su primera vez, con su novio, con el que llevaba una relación en secreto desde hace poco más de un año. Esto se debía a que ambos eran hombres, además de que Erwin Smith era el profesor de historia en su academia.

Todo parecía normal, a excepción de la notable ausencia de Erwin a mitad de la fiesta. Se suponía que irían juntos al hotel donde ya habían hecho las reservaciones. Sin embargo, la fiesta estaba por terminar y no había ni luces de él, así que Levi decidió ir a buscarlo.

Revisó varios salones vacíos de la escuela, mientras recordaba todos los momentos que pasó en ellos, le daba algo de nostalgia saber que sería la última vez que los visitará. Siguió su camino hasta que las luces encendidas de un aula y unos extraños quejidos llamaron su atención. Levi se acercó sigilosamente para ver qué es lo que pasaba, parecía que una chica estaba llorando.

Al acercarse un poco más pudo ver que se trataba del aula de historia, una vez que llegó a la puerta, miró a través del vidrio, entonces pudo observar como Erwin embestía con fuerza a una de sus compañeras de clase, que se aferraba a la gran espalda del profesor. Ambos se encontraban perdidos en el placer que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien los estaba observando.

Levi estaba impactado de lo que acababa de presenciar, por lo que salió corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que pudo. Su gran noche había sido arruinada, más importante, su corazón había sido destrozado en cuestión de segundos.

.

.

.

Pasaban de las once de la noche, la luz de la luna iluminaba hasta los callejones más oscuros. Eren recorría las calles en busca de clientes que ocuparán sus servicios. Sin embargo la noche estaba muy floja, a pesar de las fechas en las que se encontraban, no había suficiente pasaje, tal vez también era culpa de la zona por la que andaba.

A lo lejos pudo observar una silueta negra caminando por la desolada calle. Eren sonrió para si mismo, su primer cliente de la noche.

Efectivamente, una vez que Eren se acercó a la silueta, esta le hizo una señal para que se detuviera y así poder abordar. Cuando Eren detuvo el taxi, un chico vestido de traje negro subió en silencio a la parte de atrás del automóvil.

– A dónde lo llevo joven? – preguntó Eren lo mas educadamente posible.

Levi se rió ante la manera de expresarse de Eren, le pareció un poco gracioso ya que no se veía demasiado mayor como para que le hablara de ese modo. Esto llamó la atención de Eren y volteó a ver por el retrovisor, e inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

A través del espejo pudo observar unos pequeños pero hermosos ojos color verde oliva, los cuales se encontraban cristalinos y un poco rojizos, como prueba de que había estado llorando, de pronto una lágrima se deslizó por el ojo derecho recorriendo su mejilla y posteriormente cayendo en su fino traje.

– Se encuentra bien? – cuestionó Eren un poco desconcertado, esa era la vista más hermosa que había tenido en su vida.

– No es nada – Levi fingió indiferencia – no deberías mirar al frente mientras manejas?

– Este si... – sonrió un poco nervioso.

– Mi novio me fue infiel – dijo Levi intentando mantener una expresión neutra, pero en sus ojos se podía observar claramente su tristeza.

– Yo... – esa confesión tomó a Eren por sorpresa, como es posible que alguien pudiera serle infiel a un chico tan lindo... un momento, había dicho "su novio"? Se cuestionó después de unos instantes.

– No tienes que decir nada – Levi cortó la frase que iba a decir Eren – de seguro esto es demasiado raro para ti.

– Para nada, bueno si es un poco raro – Eren no sabía que palabras usar para intentar consolarlo – pero yo no soy nadie para juzgar a los demás – sonrió gentilmente, como solía hacerlo, la sonrisa de Eren fue un faro de luz para Levi, que estaba por perderse en una fuerte tormenta.

– Eres alguien agradable – susurró Levi, sin embargo, Eren fue capaz de escucharlo y sonrió más ampliamente.

– Y entonces a dónde lo llevo joven? – ahora Eren sonrió, puesto que ya llevaban 10 minutos sin rumbo fijo.

– No sé, no quiero ir a casa aún – se recargó contra el asiento del taxi, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su cuello y un poco de su clavícula, puesto que se había desabrochado los primero botones de su camisa.

Eren seguía observando por el retrovisor, era una vista por demás tentadora. En los cinco años que llevaba junto a Mikasa nunca había volteado a ver a nadie más, pero Levi tenía algo que hacía no querer dejar de mirarlo.

– Si quieres puedes contarme lo que pasó, a veces hace bien hablar con un extraño – volvió a sonreír para intentar reconfortar a Levi – o podría ayudarte a olvidarlo – ahora Eren fue el que habló en susurros, y de igual manera Levi fue capaz de escucharlo.

 _"Que es lo que hace un taxista, seduciendo a la vida"_

– No estaría mal – contestó Levi, sentándose bien en el asiento – No pareces ser un mal tipo – se inclinó un poco hacia delante, cerca del asiento del conductor y con sus dedos acarició lentamente la nuca de Eren, provocándole un hormigueo que hizo que todo su cuerpo se tensara.

 _"Qué es lo que hace un taxista construyendo una herida"_

Eren detuvo el auto y volteó a ver el rostro de Levi, era realmente hermoso. Sin decir nada se aventuro a besarlo, los labios de Levi correspondieron el beso.

 _"Que es lo que hace un taxista con sus sueños de cama?"_

– Hay que ir a un lugar más privado – sugirió Eren, Levi solo asintió desde la parte de atrás del taxi.

Eren condujo a toda prisa a la parte más alejada de la ciudad, llegando a la playa, se estacionó junto a un faro abandonado.

La luna llena estaba en todo su esplendor y se reflejaba en el agua salada; las olas morían en la arena de la playa, el ambiente era perfecto.

Eren se se bajó del taxi, luego entró nuevamente, pero ahora por la puerta de atrás para sentarse al lado de Levi y comenzó a besarlo, sus manos rápidamente comenzaron a recorrer la esbelta figura por encima del fino traje.

Las caricias subieron de tono, de igual manera los besos eran cada vez más apasionados. Eren recostó a Levi en el asiento, subiéndose encima de él y comenzó a quitarle el saco, luego el chaleco, para proseguir con la camisa y revelar su blanco pecho adornado con dos lindos botoncitos de color rosa.

La piel de Levi era tan blanca que se marcaba con el mínimo roce y emanaba un delicioso olor a perfume caro. A Eren le agradaba la idea de marcarle completamente como suyo, por lo que no resistió más y comenzó a besarle las tetillas

Levi se había mantenido sumiso ante las caricias de Eren, pero ya no pudo resistir y de igual forma deslizó sus manos dentro de la camisa de Eren, acariciando sus abdominales para subir a su pecho. Eren entendió lo que quería su acompañante, así que se quitó la camisa.

La luz de la luna iluminaba sus cuerpos medio desnudos, la piel blanca de Levi contrastaba con la piel canela de Eren.

Eren no se dió cuenta como, pero Levi ya se encontraba encima de él quitándose los pantalones y ayudando a que él también se los quitara. Ambos quedaron solo en interiores.

Levi comenzó a frotar sus caderas contra las de Eren, ambos miembros se encontraban erectos. Era una sensación nueva para los dos, sin embargo, no les desagradaba para nada, de hecho era lo contrario, se sentía bastante bien.

Levi introdujo su mano dentro de los boxers de Eren y apretó con fuerza su duro miembro, haciéndolo gemir de placer. Eren aprovecho la posición en la que se encontraban para meter sus manos dentro de los boxers de Levi y acariciar su firme trasero, se sentía demasiado suave, deslizó sus manos un poco hacia abajo, acariciando su entrada caliente, luego comenzó a introducir sus dedos para intentar dilatarlo. Ahora era Levi quien gemía de placer.

Entre besos y caricias se quitaron las pequeñas piezas de ropa que les restaban, quedando completamente desnudos uno frente al otro. Levi se encontraba sentado a horcajadas sobre Eren, sus miembros se rozaban entre sí lubricandose con su propio líquido preseminal, las manos de Eren no dejaban de acariciar ese delicioso agujero que estaba a su merced. Levi agarró el duro falo de Eren y lo colocó en su entrada para empalarse por si mismo.

– Espera – Eren interrumpió la azaña de Levi – es mi primera vez con un chico – confesó algo tímido. Por alguna razón Levi se conmovió por esa confesión, así que sonrió levemente.

– También es mi primera vez – comentó y beso a Eren para intentar calmarlo, aunque él estaba incluso más nervioso – no te preocupes, no te dolerá – sin decir más continúo con su travesía.

Lo bueno de todo el juego previo era que el miembro de Eren estaba muy bien lubricado con su propio presemen, sin embargo, era considerablemente grande, por lo que a Levi le dolió cuando se introdujo todo de un golpe, culpa de su inexperiencia sexual.

Dolía mucho, quería llorar, quería dejar todo, decirle a Eren que siempre no, salir corriendo de ahí. De pronto llegó a su mente la imagen de Erwin follando con aquella chica y su corazón se estrujó, olvidó el dolor físico y comenzó a cabalgar a Eren, quería olvidar sus sentimientos por Erwin en los brazos de este desconocido. No era la forma en la que había planeado perder su virginidad, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Eren por su parte se había olvidado de todo, sus problemas matrimoniales, sus hijos, su cansancio, sus deudas financieras, incluso hasta de su nombre. Sólo estaba enfocado en el enorme placer que le producía el interior de Levi, era tan cálido que no quería salir nunca de él.

Eren no pudo resistir más, así que decidió recostar a Levi nuevamente en el asiento del taxi, para tomar el ritmo de las embestidas. Embestía con fuerza y Levi sólo gemía mientras se aferraba con sus piernas a la cintura de Eren.

Levi sentía una mezcla de sensaciones nuevas, dolor y placer fusionándose con un poco de culpa. Sentir como un desconocido entraba en lo más profundo de él lo hacía sentir culpable, pero no podía negar que se sentía bien.

Las embestidas eran duras y certeras, Eren le estaba dando justo en el punto exacto. Levi no quería dejar escapar sus gemidos, así que se prendió del cuello de Eren como si se tratará de un vampiro hambriento, con sus manos comenzó a rasguñar la espalda morena para intentar transmitir un poco de su dolor.

Eren estaba poseído por la lujuria, no sentía los rasguños en su espalda o las mordidas en su cuello, pero él hacia lo mismo con esa hermosa piel blanca, quería marcarla completamente.

Las embestidas se hicieron cada vez más rápidas, incrementando el placer en ambos. El abdomen de Eren se frotaba contra el miembro hinchado de Levi, haciendo que comenzará a eyacular. Esto provocó que la entrada de Levi se contrajera y apretara con más fuerza el miembro de Eren, por lo que también termino eyaculando. Levi eyaculo sobre su abdomen y el de Eren. Eren eyaculo en el interior de Levi.

Ambos quedaron exhaustos recostados sobre el asiento del viejo taxi. Después de unos minutos de lentos besos, quedaron completamente dormidos abrazados.

El primero en despertar fue Levi, mientras buscaba su ropa para vestirse, sin querer sacudió los pantalones de Eren, haciendo que su billetera cayera al suelo. La curiosidad le ganó a Levi, así que la recogió para ver su nombre en alguna identificación.

La encontró, por lo que al fin supo que el nombre del chico con el que se acababa de acostar "Eren Jeager", "veinte años de edad"... y oh, sorpresa... una foto familiar, salían Mikasa cargando a Jake y Eren cargando a Cassadee, parecían una adorable familia feliz. Entonces Levi recordó lo que sintió al ver a Erwin con alguien más, que sentiría la esposa de Eren si se enterará lo que hace su marido por las noches. Levi se sintió sucio, una escoria. Optó por irse antes de que Eren despertará.

Una vez que terminó de vestirse, tomó unos billetes de su billetera y los dejó en el asiento de enfrente como paga.

– Eres igual a él – habló despacio para no despertarlo.

Le dió un beso de despedida en la frente y se fue caminando por la playa, desapareciendo en el horizonte con la llegada del alba.

Los leves rayos del sol despertaron a Eren, que se encontraba desnudo en el asiento trasero de su taxi. Buscó a Levi por todos lados pero no lo encontró, en el asiento delantero pudo observar el dinero que le había dejado, entonces lo comprendió, no había sido un sueño, pero había desaparecido de su vida. No sabía su nombre, ni su dirección. No tenía idea de como hacer para volverlo a ver.

Una vez que terminó de vestirse emprendió camino a su casa, ya era algo tarde, pronto tendría que ir a su trabajo en la maquila.

Cuando llegó a su casa recordó que Mikasa le había pedido que comprara pañales, cosa que no había hecho y no tenía ganas de nada por el momento. Sin embargo se llevó una sorpresa al entrar a su hogar y encontrarlo en completo silencio, fue a su cuarto para bañarse e irse a trabajar. Al ingresar a su habitación la encontró vacía, no estaban Mikasa ni el pequeño Jake, volteó a ver su pequeño armario que se encontraba todo desordenado. La ropa de Mikasa no estaba tampoco. Una nota en su cama llamó su atención...

 _"Lo siento Eren, ya no podemos seguir así, lo nuestro ya no funciona... No sé cómo decirte esto, pero he decidido dejarte e irme con Jean lejos de está horrible ciudad. También decidí traer a Jake conmigo, puesto que él no es hijo tuyo, sino de Jean. Lamento mucho que te tengas que enterar de esta forma pero así son las cosas, no tengo más que decir, sólo no me busques porque no me encontrarás y cuida mucho a Cassadee"_

Eren estaba demasiado conmocionado, su mujer se acababa de fugar con el tipo del gas, Jake era hijo del cara de caballo, ese fue un fuerte golpe para él, ya que quería mucho al bebé. Luego recordó a su pequeña, que estaba sola en el cuarto de al lado, corrió rápidamente para verla.

La niña seguía dormida como un ángel, la abrazó tiernamente. Hoy no iría a trabajar, tenía muchas cosas que hacer, cosas que planear y cosas que explicarle a Cassadee.

.

.

.

Diez años pasaron desde ese día lleno de sorpresas. Eren ahora tenía un pequeño restaurante familiar, la parte de arriba de su negocio era su nuevo hogar, donde vivía con su hermosa hija, la cual adoraba con toda el alma.

Con respecto a Levi, Eren pasó muchas noches merodeando la zona por donde lo había recogido aquella noche, sin embargo nunca encontró ningún rastro de él. Incluso llegó a pensar que todo fue una fantasía.

Mikasa vivía en un pueblito, trabajaba en una pequeña granja donde tenía que alimentar y asear a los animales todos los días, ya que Jean la había dejado con cuatro hijos, por irse con otro hombre.

Eren tuvo que esforzarse mucho para salir adelante. Pero gracias a la ayuda de su madre, quien le cuidaba a su hija cuando él estaba trabajando, es que pudo conseguir ese pequeño restaurante.

– Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – Eren se encontraba en la cocina, cuando escuchó un grito de su hija proveniente de la sala.

– Cassadee! – corrió asustado – qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó desconcertado al ver a su hija saltando frente al televisor.

– Mira papá, es no name, mi banda favorita – y volvió a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, dejando casi sordo a Eren, quien volteó a ver la pantalla – pronto vendrán a la ciudad, me llevarás?

En la televisión se estaba emitiendo una entrevista en un programa musical, habían entrevistado a los integrantes del grupo y ahora se disponían a cantar. Para Eren sólo eran un trío de locos con la cara vendada.

Enfocaron la cámara en el vocalista...

– L te amo – gritaba Cassadee mientras jalaba del brazo a su padre.

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron enormemente cuando la cámara enfocó los ojos de "L". A pesar de que pasaron muchos años y de no haberlo visto por mucho tiempo, era capaz de reconocer esos hermosos ojos. En aquél entonces estaban cristalinos y llorosos; ahora se mostraban agresivos y llenos de fuerza, pero no cabía duda, ese era el mismo chico que había conocido años atrás.

– Te encontré – susurró Eren.

 **"De rodillas cerdos"**

* * *

 **Notas:**

Bueno esto es lo que pasa cuando me pongo a escuchar a Arjona :v

Desde hace tiempo tengo esta idea en la cabeza, sin embargo no había tenido la oportunidad de escribirla. También tengo que decir que estoy escribiendo desde el celular, cosa que no me gusta para nada, así que cualquier error ortográfico o así, pido perdón, ya que se me hace más difícil corregir las historias desde el celular, sin beta sin nada, escrito en bruto por así decirlo xD

No sé si tengan alguna duda. Por el momento lo dejaré como one-shot, sin embargo tengo ganas de hacerle un tipo de epílogo, pero por ahora no sé, igual me gusta el final abierto, algo así como el final de No. 6 :3

Si llegaron hasta aquí solo me queda agradecerles por leerme :3


End file.
